


Dan Loves

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was in love with Phil and there was nothing in the world to make him feel different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan Loves

Dan was in love.

He was in love with the way he would open his eyes in the morning and see Phil staring right back at him. He was in love with the way Phil would sneak up behind him and surprise him with tickles when he knows Dan has had a bad day. Dan was in love with Phil and there was nothing in the world to make him feel different.

Even when Dan didn’t feel like the most good looking person in the world, Phil was there to brighten his day. It was like Phil had a special sense that detected Dan’s sour mood and would immediately pepper him with kisses.

Dan loves Phil’s lips. Well, he loves Phil, period, but his lips… His lips were something else. He loved the feeling of Phil’s soft, plush lips pressing against his own chapped ones. He loves when they are cuddling in just boxers and Phil will just spontaneously blow raspberries into his stomach with those lips of his. Really, Dan loves Phil’s lips.

If the subject of Phil’s eyes come up in a conversation, Dan has to restrain himself from making a full fledged speech about the beauty of it. Phil’s eyes were beautiful. The thing about his eyes were they weren’t just blue. It had a perfect share of both blue and green and those golden specks that shined brighter than the sun. However, Dan loves the way Phil’s pupils will dilate only when he looks at Dan. Dan loves the way he knows that he is the only one that can make Phil’s eyes do that.

Phil’s hair was seriously one of Dan’s favorite parts of Phil. If he had a chance to have an exact replica of Phil’s hair on his head, he would take it any time, any place. It wasn’t just the breathtakingly perfection of Phil’s hair that Dan absolutely loves, but the way it feels under his fingertips. When they are taking things slow and Dan’s in Phil’s lap grasping onto his locks, afraid if he opens his eyes, Phil and his hair would be just a dream. It usually isn’t, and that’s why Phil’s hair gives Dan so much security. It feels so real but not real at the same time because really, who’s hair is that soft?

Dan loves every inch of Phil. Any entity that has to do with Phil, Dan has grown to love it. But to Dan, the physical aspect of Phil is just a part of a giant portion of his heart. The other part of his heart was filled with Phil’s personality. The personality that he fell in love with in the first place.

Phil’s personality is just too adorable. He loves how Phil is just quiet most of the time and then out of nowhere he would say a random fact about bats. That random fact about bats will make Dan laugh for the longest time and look at Phil with his signature ‘really, Phil?’ face. Phil will pretend to hate Dan for scolding him like a little child, but Dan knows that Phil secretly likes it.

It’s not just the cute side of personality that Dan likes. There is another side of Phil that isn’t shown through his YouTube persona. Dan loves the side that only he knows and no one else does. Believe it or not, Phil is not a shy person in bed and Dan loves that about Phil. Phil can go from a cute, adorable puppy to a raging sex god and if that wasn’t the definition of hot, Dan doesn’t know what it would be.

Dan also loves how he doesn’t have to say ‘I love you’ to Phil because Phil will just know. In fact, they don’t really say ‘I love you’ at all. Dan loves Phil, but he doesn’t quite say it out loud. Because when he tries, it usually comes out with ‘I hate you.’ And the thing is, Phil will just smile and reply in the most endearing voice, ‘I hate you too’ because he just knows Dan means he loves him. ‘I hate you’ means ‘I love you’ and Dan can’t help but smile.

Phil means everything to him. Dan loves Phil and Dan loves knowing Phil loves him back. In Dan’s eyes, Phil is the human embodiment of his happiness because, really, what were the odds of meeting a person that could be your soulmate? Dan hates the term ‘soulmate,’ but that’s all that pops into his head every time he sees Phil.

Dan often wonders if Phil thinks about him in the same adoration as he does. But Dan can’t really help it, he’s so in love. In love with Phil, and his eyes, and his hair, and his kissable lips, and his adorable personality because it all just screams ‘Phil’ and Dan really wouldn’t have it any other way.

Dan is in love with Phil and there was nothing in the world to make him feel different.


End file.
